


Служа Артемиде

by WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга 2019 [3]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/F, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: Своего рода история любви между старшей жрицей храма Артемиды и юной девушкой, бегущей от навязанного ей брака.





	Служа Артемиде

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Artemis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825532) by [fire_is_my_happy_place](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_is_my_happy_place/pseuds/fire_is_my_happy_place). 



Она приходила к храму рано по утрам, с теми же подношениями, что и всякая другая бедная женщина: краюхой черного хлеба, побитым яблоком, а порою — всего лишь с мотком собственных черных волос. Я глядела, как она кладет их на низкий камень и поднимает взгляд на лик моей госпожи, вознося молитву не вслух, но в некоем молчаливом уединении. Так проходили недели: небо розовело первыми лучами зари, и она проходила сквозь ворота, опускалась на колени и проводила в таком положении некоторое время, прежде чем подняться на ноги — пока не окончился даже этот ранний час — и уйти.

После того, как минул полный лунный круг, я остановила ее одним лишь видом полос на моем одеянии, выступив из-за колонны, за которой скрылась после рассветного ритуала. 

— Твое прошение. Всё ли с ним ладится?

В ее низком голосе явственно слышался акцент холмов.

— Я терпелива. 

Божества ценят терпеливость в просителях и смелость в своих жрецах — на этот счет у меня нет сомнений. Прослужив Артемиде столь много лет, я знала ее достаточно, чтобы проявлять смелость, когда это угодно ей.

— Для чего же, — спросила я, — ты ищешь внимания богини?

Тогда она взглянула на меня — ее глаза были цвета дождя и камня, серые, точно сланцы тех мест, откуда она пришла.

— Верно ли, что добродетель почтения к родителям распространяется на все вещи?

Приглядевшись к ней внимательнее, я заметила это — руку моей богини на ней, глаза, блестящие темным отсветом оленьего взгляда. Она была готова броситься бежать.

— Ты спрашиваешь, перед кем наиболее велик твой долг. О чем говорит твое сердце?

Она не ответила, но в растрепанных прядях, выбившихся из-под головного покрывала, я видела семена травы, листья и виноградные лозы. Я протянула руку, отодвигая покрывало, и она позволила это — уже частично обрезанные, ее волосы несли в себе следы диких земель. То, что осталось от них, было перевязано тетивой лука. Итак, знамения. Моя богиня говорит, обращаясь к моим глазами, и я не столь глупа, чтобы позволить себе не прислушиваться.

— Чего желает от тебя твой отец? — спросила я негромко.

— Есть один мужчина, — сказала она. — Он говорит о браке. Он неплохой человек, должно быть.

— Осталась ли ты непорочной?

Эти глаза, беспокойные, точно зимнее небо — ей не нужно было отвечать. То, что обитало внутри нее, даже сейчас стремилось на охоту, на свободу.

— Кто твой отец?

Имя, которое она назвала, не имело значения. Я знаю тех, кого отмечает Артемида. Эта девушка принадлежала ей — и нам.

Я предложила ей убежище в храме, чтобы ей не пришлось уходить, и она согласилась, блуждая по залам до тех пор, пока я не дала ей лук и не отвела к соломенным мишеням. Она всаживала стрелу за стрелой в самый их центр, легко вздыхая между порывами ветра и спуская тетиву. Я также предложила ей спрятаться, когда придет ее отец, но — как и все мы — она отказалась.

*

Он пришел в полдень, найдя меня разделяющей с ней трапезу — дикий козленок и чеснок, пурпурные пятна от ежевики на наших пальцах. У нас есть правило, о котором мы не говорим посторонним: мы едим в основном то, что добываем сами, приправленное горькой желчью погони. Артемида благоволит нам, когда мы чтим ее страсть во всех проявлениях.

Он привел с собой жреца Зевса, божественного отца моей госпожи. Тот носил маску правосудия, золотую, суровую.

— Она должна, — сказал жрец, — быть возвращена своему отцу. Божественному порядку должна она быть покорна.

Я рассмеялась им в лицо. Ничего не могла с собой поделать. Наша госпожа нечасто забирает к себе одну из нас. Девственницы Греции молятся ей, а затем с легкостью отправляются к Афродите и Гере, когда приходит время. Но тех, кого наша госпожа объявляет своим — она не отдает. Я сказала это ему, так вежливо, как только могла, и он не обратил внимания. Так бывает часто.

Ее отец протянул к ней руку, скрючив пальцы, точно когти, и я перехватила его запястье. Одна из тайн моей госпожи, которая была бы очевидной, если бы мужчины озаботились только посмотреть: охотница не может быть слабой. Я достигла своего положения, десятилетиями блуждая в отдаленных уголках мира. Он оттолкнул меня, но я не собиралась поддаваться.

Охотница не поддается.

Для жреца мой ответ был ясен: тетива и мишени позади нас, ее глаза цвета склонов холмов, мускус охоты на ее теле, ее руки, что по-прежнему сжимали лук. Я не видела его лица под маской, но я поняла то, что увидела в его теле.

Все мы отвергаем наших отцов, оставаясь здесь — подобно тому, как наша госпожа отвергает своего отца время от времени. Они уходят, разочарованные.

*

Я показала ей и другие наши тайны. На новой луне, после дней поста, мы пьем отвар, сделанный из цветов, растущих на высокогорьях. Мы охотимся каждую ночь, пока луна серебром разливается над миром. Те, кого Артемида оставляет себе, выходят в ночь в одиночку, с луком и стрелами в руках, и приносят добычу, дарованную ее рукой. Я делала это множество раз, и ночь была живой вокруг меня, и я ощущала дыхание моей госпожи на коже, пробираясь через жесткие ласки ветвей.

Я следовала за девушкой, хотя она и не знала об этом — мне любопытно было увидеть, что моя госпожа потребует от той, которую отметила так явно.

В неверном свете звезд она двигалась, точно леопард, покинув храм и скользнув в кипарисовую рощу так же легко, как вошла бы в спокойную воду. Воля моей госпожи была сильна на ней, и она затаилась в глубокой тьме дерева, прежде чем выпустить стрелу. Она быстро добила кролика наконечником стрелы, выпустив его кровь и подвесив тушку к поясу. Затем она остановилась, подняв лицо к небу, закрыв глаза. Если бы я не знала совершенно точно, что она была созданием из плоти, если бы не видела ее отца, — я приняла бы ее за нимфу, высеченную из мрамора, с мерцающей кожей ее обнаженных рук и ног. Она обернулась, хотя я даже не пошевелилась, и отыскала меня.

Отвар, который мы даем им, позволяет входить в мир духов. Я должна была знать, что она увидит меня.

— Амейликос, — негромко произнесла она. «Безжалостная» — да, такова я и есть, хотя в то время она еще не узнала меня достаточно, чтобы понять это.

Тогда я улыбнулась ей, ибо моя госпожа явилась во плоти, чтобы говорить со мной. Сердце мое пело, полнясь кровью.

— Это великая честь, — сказала я тихо, как требовала того ночь.

— Охота зовет, — сказала она: священные слова, которыми мы начинаем ночь.

— И я отвечаю, — этими словами мы завершаем ее.

Она преодолела несколько шагов, разделявшие нас, и прижала свои губы к моим — на них еще чувствовался горький вкус отвара. Артемида запрещает нам некоторые вещи, а боги-отцы и их храмы запрещают говорить о других. Но есть то, что моя госпожа позволяет нам — зная, что любовь к охоте поет в наших жилах, точно вино.

Как сладки были ее губы, даже с горечью отвара. Я выше нее ростом — выше многих, наделенная силой, но не стройностью, — и она приподнялась на цыпочки, прижимаясь ко мне, колеблясь, точно тростник. Я взяла лук из ее разжавшихся пальцев и положила кролика рядом с ним.

— Артемида, мы зовем тебя и отвечаем тебе, — сказала я духу, овладевшему ей. — Артемида, мы чтим охоту твою.

Она потянулась к тетиве и развязала ее, и ее волосы рассыпались, неровно остриженные. Что до меня, то я обрезала свои волосы все эти двадцать лет — Артемида не заботится о славе людской.

Я не могла не понять: моя госпожа вознаграждает меня. С тех пор, как я встала во главе ее храма, я оставалась одна. Моя госпожа всегда была и будет первой и единственной для меня, и я до сих пор не чувствовала в себя влечения ни к кому, кто так же служил ей.

— Артемида, благословение твое на мне, — прошептала я, развязывая ее пояс и сбрасывая прикрывавшую ее ткань. У нее было тело охотницы — маленькие высокие груди, сила той, кто может гнаться за дичью.

Мне потребовалось немного времени, чтобы снять собственные одежды и устроить ложе для нас. Мгновение мы просто смотрели друг на друга. В моем теле не найти мягкости. Я ищу милости моей госпожи так часто, как только могу, и провожу многие ночи с ней, в ее владениях.

Я увлекла ее на землю, обнимая ее стройное тело. Отвар, который я пила с ее губ, обращал ночь в поток вокруг нас, полный тайных течений.

В этом мне еще многому следовало научить ее. И я делала это с песней в сердце и на устах. Меж ее бедер я шептала эту песню.

— Во славу диких земель, во славу охотников. Во славу луны и ее суровой красоты, во славу волн, что она вздымает в нашей крови.

Как сладка она была; и своим телом я дарила ей благословение.

Она вскрикнула — голосом высоким, точно охотничий клич ястреба, — когда я говорила с ней языком и пальцами. В забвении ее невинности я не ожидала от нее ничего. Но она дала мне всё — жадно, снова и снова протягивая ко мне руки.

Я произнесла молитву, когда последняя волна поднялась во мне, благодаря мою госпожу за прилив, что разбил плотину моего одиночества. То, что люди считают низким — священно, когда боги желают этого.

Затем мы лежали вместе, глядя, как рассвет обращает небо в усеянный драгоценностями купол. На пути обратно мы искупались в ручье, очарованные друг другом и не обращающие внимания на мир вокруг. Это не имело значения. Ни моя госпожа, ни я не потерпели бы нарушения границ, и я уже доказывала с помощью своего лука, что нападать на одинокую женщину небезопасно — осмелюсь сказать, в округе не найдется женщины или ребенка, не знающих, что здесь можно бродить без опаски.

Я приглядываю за теми, кто находится под моей опекой, а моя госпожа приглядывает за мной.

Мы вернулись к вратам храма, держась за руки. Пусть жрецы жалуются, если хотят. Пусть отпускают замечания о природе и долге. Пусть храм видит нас — меня это не заботило.

Моя госпожа любит меня, и я люблю ее. И то, что она объявляет своим — она сохраняет.


End file.
